Alex and Hank part 6:One hope
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Okay this goes on from Alex and Hank part 5 but it can be also read as a stand alone. No matter how much Alex mistrusts Hank now she just can't stop worrying about him. But Hank is about to reveal a secret that will change their lives for ever. WARRNING: Huge spoilers for episode 7 of Supergirl.


Alex and hank part 6: One hope

No it can't be true, it just can't. Hank the last person to see Dad alive maybe even been the cause of his death. It cannot be true. But Winn found the info and Hank has definitely deleted it'd all and he was the only one to come back alive. There could be a simple explanation, but it could be the worst outcome.

"Alex, are you alright?" She heard Kara's voice gently cut into her thoughts

"I… I need to think." Seeing that Kara was about to suggest coming with her she added "alone."

With that I turned around before either Winn or Kara could comment. I needed space and air. I headed to my apartment, I locked the door not wanting anyone to barge in. I sat down on my couch in a daze. I looked down to read the time. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. I saw the watch Hank had given me all those years ago. I remembered dancing with him his strong arms holding me in the right position, and all those times he helped me become Agent Alex Danvers. I started to sob I grabbed my blanket and borrowed into the sofa's side and wept. It felt like I had lost everything. My father, my mentor my friend.

Then I remembered my sister. I had not lost everything and I would find out what happened to my father even if I end up losing my mentor and friend.

I must have fallen asleep for I woke up with a start when I heard someone banging franticly on my door. I grabbed my gun as I crept silently up to the door not knowing what to expect.

"Alex! For God's sake it's me, Kara!" I heard a frantic voice shout from behind the door

"Kara, why the hell are you banging on the door like that? You could've broken it down" My voice falters when I see Kara's finger bleeding all over her top

"Kara, what happened? Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" Okay that last question was a stupid but all my older sister questions were tumbling out in a huge mess.

"I cut myself on glass. On glass Alex!" Kara sounded scared

"Right let's get that finger bandaged and lets head over to the DEO." My rational part of my brain was kicking in by now. Kara looked frightened by now so I pulled her into a hug after she finished dressing Kara's finger.

"You'll be okay. Now let's get over to the DEO." Kara just nodded with tears glistening her eyes

"Director Henshaw, can I see you for a minute." I asked him even though by now my trust of him was shattered I knew that he would help.

"Agent Danvers, what happened?" Hank turned to me after he saw Kara who had since developed a cold

"I think she exhausted her kryptonian cells after fighting Red Tornado." I said remembering that Superman Kara's cousin had the same problem after defeating some of the tougher villains.

"Let's put her into the machines that generate the Suns yellow rays. She should be better in a couple days. Do you want some help?" Hank added when he saw Kara trying to get into the machine that generated the Sun's rays.

"I'll help." I was by Kara's side faster than Supergirl and helped her in

"Director Henshaw, your needed right away." One of the Agents came rushing in

"I'll check on you later." Hank said to Kara before heading of to help avert whatever crises had happened

 ** _2 days later_**

"It's been two days and I don't feel any different." Kara complained loudly

"Hey you've been couped up in here for the last two days, you're going stir crazy, now you get to go out into the world like a human." I said knowing that the only reason Kara was being cranky was because she hates being stuck inside for more than a day.

"Maybe you'll get an idea of what it's like for the rest of us." Hank came up behind us, he said that with a bit of a laugh in his voice. My heart started to go stir crazy I still cared for him. But I couldn't say anything because even though I still cared for him I didn't trust him anymore. I felt my heart breaking when I thought of that.

"I'm just walking Supergirl out, sir." I explained I didn't think he would try to stop me but I felt better explaining why I was not at my desk. He nodded in consent. Before he remembered something.

"I got an unruly guest to deal with later, I might need your help with him later." He seemed to be asking me not ordering me, normally he made it clear when he was giving orders but he never seemed to feel comfortable giving me orders. I became suspicious was that because he was guilty about killing her father?

"Certainly sir." He gave a small smile before heading off

"Wow, I wouldn't have any idea that you has any suspicious about me." Kara sounded surprised that I could pull that off easily. If only I could tell how much this was breaking me.

"I have to play it that way until I know the truth." I replied breathlessly

"Are you sure Hank could've done something, you've known him for years." Kara asked quietly

My anger and hurt boiled over "I've worked here for two years and he never told me that he and Dad worked alongside each other, He's hiding something. I know it." I flared up Kara just nodded not knowing what to say. I watched her walk out I sighed knowing that I would have to face Hank in a minuet. I felt it again, I was sure that my heart had broken and I wasn't sure what exactly would mend it back together.

I watched as Hank walked in to confront Jemm again.

"Bow your head when you approach _human._ " He snarled at Hank

"I'm ruler of" Jemm never finished his sentence because Hank butted in

"Of twelve worlds. Yea, yea I heard it the first ten times, not getting any more impressive." Hank said rubbing the back of his neck. Jemm started this weird head movement got strait on what Jemm was trying to do.

"You're trying to use your powers to take control of my mind and let you out of your cage, hate to break it to you Gem, but your prison cell has numeral shielding. Your powers are useless." Hank explained crossing his arms over his chest. I stood watching with interest at how Jemm will react.

"Well then turn it off, so I can expose your real identity…" Jemm growled at Hank.

Suddenly Hank looked like a deer in headlights not knowing whether to go back or run across. I perked up in interest wondering what Jemm meant when he said "Your true identity." And why Hank looked suddenly shocked and afraid.

"As a _coward_." He finished slowly, I think I was the only one I think who noticed Hanks breath of relief. I f I hadn't been watching him slowly I would've missed it completely. Why was he relieved at gem calling him a coward?

"' Jemm's cell is in need of its monthly cleaning." Hank explained to Alex

"Got it." Hank walked off and I followed after him slowly not quite sure what to make off this incident.

I was activating the air lock on Jemms cell when I felt the ground shake under my feet. I was thrown back for a moment before I grabbed the control table to steady myself.

"I need eyes on the prisoner." Hank shouted clearly quite annoyed that the system had been knocked about after the tremor.

"The system is just rebooting on emergency supplies." I loudly said back I looked over to Hank waiting for orders but I watched his face turn from annoyance to sheer terror. I looked up and stop in shock. Jemm was no longer in his cell.

I looked up to see if the system had indeed rebooted like Alex had said, it had but it had also had told us the really bad news, that Jemm on of the most dangerous prisoners had escaped out of his prison and could be god knows where in the DEO.

"Put us in lock down." I shouted at Alex I was frantic by now

I look up and Alex still hadn't put us in lock down. What the hell was up with Alex today she always jumped to his orders.

"Now!" I shouted at her looking around to see that all the DEO agents were either inside or were just coming in. I heard the sound of the lock down alarm ring through the building. Good I hope Alex has snapped out of it by now.

"Alex we need to get into Supergirl's room. Gather everyone up." I ordered her I walked of I needed to think for a moment of what we were going to do. Jemm was far too dangerous to take out with the other agents. The only agent that was experienced enough to go out there was Alex but for two reasons I didn't take her.

1\. It was far too dangerous to take Alex into this mission there was a very high chance that she could end up killed.

2\. She didn't seem to be obeying my orders as quickly as she should be. I didn't have time to think about why Alex was acting in this way. I had to deal with Jemm.

Hank sighed he couldn't call Supergirl in for she had blown her powers. Out of all the days a dangerous alien criminal had to escape. He would have to shift and defeat Jemm himself, but he couldn't go out into the field alone that would be to suspicious. He sighed heavily he would have to figure this out himself.

"Director Henshaw you're needed." Came Donovan's voice.

"You're only hope is my daughter Kara, Humans…" Allora's speech about how only her daughter could save them since I shut her off. We didn't need this right now.

I looked around for Alex wondering where she had got to. I turned around when I heard her start to talk to me.

"These headpieces were developed with numeral shielding they should protect our minds from Jemm." I saw her bend down to unclasp the trunk that help the precious pieces of equipment.

"Kent, David." I said handing two of the three mental inhibitors, seeing that they put them one I added "Right, Let's move!" I shouted put my own headset on.

"But Hank, I've got more field experience then Kent and David combined!" She seemed shocked and almost disgusted at me having not chosen her. But those were the exact reasons why I hadn't chosen her.

"That's why I need you here, I need to leave someone here whom I trust." I told her knowing that was definitely not the reason why I left her here. I would much prefer to have her by my side then those two idiots. But she was to smart she would realize that something fishy was going on if I suddenly disappear and would probably figure it all out. No matter what, that could not happen.

She looked still quite annoyed that I was leaving her behind. But I didn't have time to worry about that we had to get moving. I moved out taking the lead. Soon I was out of the room and thrown into the hallways which thankfully the lights were still working.

"Danvers do you see anything?" I asked knowing that indeed there wasn't anything but as Hank Henshaw I couldn't know

"All's clear." I heard Alex's firm voice say

"But were gaining some sort of interference from our end." I heard a new voice pike up

I was walking past a wire when I realized if I could dismantle it and the lights would go out. That would be the perfect moment to slip away. But if they see me do that… wait there was apparently some sort of interference. I might not get another chance.

I took a deep breath and pretending to signal Kent and David to stop I stepped onto the wires knowing that the part I was stepping on was frayed. It snapped under my weight and the lights thankfully flickered off.

Now. I told myself and in the split second I had I slipped into a different room.

What on earth was Hank thinking? Taking Kent and David into such a dangerous mission. I was fuming by the time he had left the room. I think Donovan had picked up my annoyance.

"Hank knows what he's doing Alex." He came up to me as I watching the camera like a hawk.

I just grunted knowing that groaning about Hank idiocy was not going to capture Jemm. Suddenly I saw the lights in the corridor that Hank and the other two agents were in flicker off. What the hell? Why had the lights gone off? Then I realized that for lights to go off like that someone would have had to cut through them. Did Jemm do that?

Did Hank do that?

I shook the thought away from my head. I was getting far to suspicious. But when Kent and David turned their lights on. I saw to my astonishment.

Hank was not there.

"We only see two of you." I questioned through my headset

"Where's Director Henshaw?" panic started to edge Kent's voice

"I don't see him here." The other one responded

"Wait who's there?" David's voice shook a bit

"It's Jemm!" I heard Kent's voice start

Gunfire rapidly started I heard David screech out in terror "He's everywhere!"

Suddenly a silence settled over the headsets. A silence in which is not very welcome. I looked away in dismay. Two more agents dead.

"Two agents down. Where is director Henshaw?" I heard Donovan's voice ask over my shoulder. Right now I realized he was the most reliable agent here.

"We need to move out. Capture Jemm." I told him I moved away to grab another gun. I had plenty but one more gun couldn't hurt. Well not me at any rate.

"Director Henshaw told us to stay out." Donovan pointed out

"We don't even know if Director Henshaw is even still alive." I nearly choked on my own words when I realized that he may very well be dead. Suddenly forgetting my suspicions I vowed that if Jemm had killed Hank I would personally give him a beating that he would never forget.

"Were moving out! Only open this door if I give you the order to, and only me!" I shouted as I flicked my hair out of my face.

I saw the doors open the first thing I noticed was a figure standing there. My first reaction was to point my riffle at the figure not knowing whether it was a friend or a foe. More likely a foe in these circumstances.

"Mind lowering that _weapon_." I heard a grating voice ask

I lowered my weapon. Suddenly a million questions filled my mind and my suspicions started to fill me up again. He walked past me not looking me in the eye.

"What happened out there?! You just disappeared!" I exclaimed pretty annoyed that he had just abandoned Kent and David.

"Jemm ambushed us. Kent and David are… gone." He announced to the DEO

"Right I'm ready to move out." I said expecting Hank to take me with him this time

"You can't. Jemm destroyed the inhibitors only one left." He told me and I saw that he wasn't too worried about the fact that he would be facing Jemm by himself.

Then he pulled me over to the side I was hoping he would explain why he had just disappeared.

"Alex I need you to obey orders when I give them. Because our situation just got a whole lot worse. Kent had burn marks on the side of his skull. Jemm read his mind which means he now knows everything about the DEO and he could…"

"He could combine the powers of the fort Razz escapees and break through to the surface." I realized in dismay

"Alex trust me." He said with all seriousness he put his strong dark hand onto my shoulder. Normally I would be savouring the moment but right now I didn't trust Hank at all. I just nodded. Knowing that I would have to make a decision soon on whether or not to trust Hank.

I had to find Jemm soon before he done any more harm. I heard the shouts and gun fire. I rushed out on to the scene. But by the time I had was there I saw to my own dismay that Kent and David were dead and Jemm had gotton away.

"Dam." I whispered to myself

I was about to remove the headsets when I thought of something. If I told the team that the distributors had been destroyed I would have to go out on my own, and that would give me the freedom to use my powers.

I headed towards the hideout. When the doors opened much to my shock Alex was pointing a riffle at me. I sourly asked her to lower it. What was up with Alex today? By now I was so use to lying that another lie didn't affect me as much as it had before. I reloaded my gun and headed out after I had given Alex orders that I knew she would not disobey.

I walked out I let my mind wander through the DEO looking for signs of Jemm. I decided to check the control room first. Surely that's where Jemm would head first.

He wasn't there that made me let my mind wonder a bit more. I suddenly picked up something blocking my mind and I realized after a moment that it wasn't Jemm it was one of the inhibitors.

I wondered for a moment who on earth would have the courage to disobey my very-clear not-to-mess-with orders. In a flash I got who it was.

Alex.

I whispered her name to myself half as a curse and half in concern. What on earth was she thinking?! Suddenly I was terrified that Jemm might find her I started to run down the corridors. I was bitting my lip trying not to cry out her name.

If Jemm had hurt her. I would… I would strangle him.

"I don't think trusting Director Henshaw is in our best interests." I explained to Donovan

"You don't trust him?" He asked very confused at my mistrust

"This is not the first mission Henshaw's been in where no one survived except for him, and the details about that mission is just as sketchy as this one." I explained deciding that I couldn't trust Hank

"What do we do?" Donovan had made his choice to trust Alex

"We go out there. But we don't have the inhibitors to protect us." I wondered if it was wise to go out without the inhibitors on but this was the only choice.

"Let's go." Donovan had made his mind up they were going to risk it

We soon found David's and Kent's dead body. I leaned over to check the burn marks. When I saw something that made me certain that Hank was definitely hiding something.

"The inhibitor is still working." I said aloud

"Henshaw said they had been destroyed." Donovan stated

"Hi lied." I spat out in contempt

"This isn't good?" Fear was definitely in his voice

"No this isn't" I heard a crash echo down the hallway I know longer new who was the threat Jemm or Hank. "Put that inhibitor on. Know." I shouted at Donovan as I heard the footsteps approaching.

I look up to see Donovan drop the inhibitor and reach for his gun. Crap, what is up with Donovan?

"Donovan are you still with me? Donovan?" I asked anxiously

I felt shock and horror creep down my spine when Donovan replied "He's in my head, I don't know how long I can resist him. Go. Now!" He ended up shouting as he tried to stop his arm pointing the gun at me.

I ran knowing that both of us being killed was definitely not going to help anyone. I felt ashamed that I had left Donovan there, he was probably dead by now to.

I started to creep down the hallway passing the armoury I was keeping watch but I did not expect what happened next.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I felt strength that I had only seen in Kara before. My first thought was that it was Jemm. So I tried to kick out. But oddly enough it seemed like the person who was attacking me knew me fighting style.

I heard the armoury door being bashed open with what had to be my attackers back. How on earth could that not hurt him? The armoury door was made out of bloody metal. Suddenly the firm grip let go of me. Because that was one of the last things I would expect someone to do in these circumstances I stumbled for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I heard an angry voice sound from behind me

"Donovan and I were looking for you." I breathlessly explained

"Where is he?" I heard Hank question

I couldn't look at him. My first thought had been relief but then all my anger and my lack of trust started to spill over.

"You lost him." He sounded really angry and annoyed by then "That's _why_ I told you and him to stay with the others."

"You also said that the inhibitors had been destroyed." I looked up and glared at him I didn't trust a single part of him anymore. Not with all this evidence that he wasn't on our side.

" _Dammit_ Alex, so you wouldn't do anything _stupid_ like this." He was really annoyed he was practically shouting at me by now.

I looked away even when I didn't trust him there was I still didn't want to disappoint him.

"Agent Danvers. Come in Agent Danvers." I heard my head piece bring in the communication

"Donovan? I thought Jemm had you?" I was quite relived I hadn't let Donovan die.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He joked over the signal I cracked a small smile because this was definitely Donovan.

"Okay then lets meet." I said thanking God that I still had an agent I could count on

"Wait. It's… It's not Donovan anymore." I heard Hank cut in regrettably switching his headset over he spoke into the mic. "Jemm I know it's you."

"You have only delayed the inevitable." I heard Donovan's voice say except it didn't belong to Donovan anymore. I heard a dismal thud. I knew that Donovan was gone and wasn't coming back.

"I will release the prisoners and break through to the surface." I heard Jemm sneer into what use to be Donovan's headset.

I saw Hank cringe. For a moment I remembered the first time Hank had cringed he had looked so dismal I remember how sorry I had felt for him now all I felt was cold distrust.

"We need to move. Before Jemm releases the prisoners." Hank growled

I didn't trust him. I made my choice.

"Put your weapon down." I calmly said to Hank who looked up in shock

"Alex what are you doing?" He looked like he was pleading

"Put it down now!" I shouted my anger and patience spilling over. He looked at me before dropping his gun.

"Alex I'm not the enemy." He stated.

"Yea right he wasn't the enemy after probably killing my Dad and lying to me for the past two _years_. He was more of an enemy then I ever thought anyone could be. To make someone feel and worry for you only to find out they had been lying to you all that time.

"Is that my you didn't tell me about my father. That you _blackmailed_ him into joining the DEO." I snarled at him all my hatred spilling out for this man. I saw a shock, pain and regret smack onto his face. "That's better than a confession" I thought to myself

"You chain yourself." I said throwing him a pair of handcuffs

"Alex come on." He was definitely pleading by now he looked absolutely terrified

"Now!" I screamed at him. I watched in satisfaction as he cuffed himself to the door handle

Now for the next part of my plan. I switched my headset on.

"Jemm, this is agent Danvers. I know you want to get to the surface, you don't need to release the prisoners for that all you need is me." I paused seeing that Hank looked up there was something in his eyes that I couldn't explain. Not fear for himself but fear for me. It was nearly enough for me to unlock his handcuffs. But I swallowed and kept on going.

"I've got the access code. Because one way or another this. Ends. Now." I blankly said before leaving the door. As I walked away from Hank I heard him call my name, shout it. Like he did really care about me.

Even though he didn't see it I turned around to see him. For some reason I knew that if I was going to die I wanted to see him one more time. For even if I wouldn't emit it.

I still loved him.

What the _hell_ was the real Hank Henshaw thinking? The real Hank was an idiot. All I could think off was Alex. Alex whom had just walked out of here basically signing her own death warrant. She could not die. I will not let her die.

After I was sure that she wasn't in sight I snapped the handcuff like a piece of paper. I didn't even care if the other agents saw an eight foot tall green Martian running down the halls of the DEO. I had to stop Alex from being killed. Suddenly a thought hit me that made me nearly stop running.

If Alex had really suspected me of something. Why had she only used the normal cuffs? Was there still a part of her that trusted me?

"Snap out of it J'onn J'onzz." I whispered to myself using my real name for the first time in years.

I planted a bomb in the area where Jemm would be in just a minute. I quickly grabbed an extra gun I hid behind a pole my heart pounding knowing that I would give it my all. I heard Jemm's voice taunt my fellow fallen soldiers.

I started my gun fire up in must have stunned Jemm for a moment I ran ahead knowing that I had bare seconds before Jemm would fight back. I found another pole I sank down and took a breath before activating the bomb. I heard Jemm give out an angry yowl.

I ran down to race Jemm as I passed I picked up a riffle I started up my gunfire again. I hear something hatter I see Jemm's head stone had been blown off. I wondered for a brief moment if I had defeated him.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, _human_." He slurred evilly

It started to scream for who I have no idea. I slid my two backup pistols out of my belt. I saw Jemm advancing on my I on instinct moved back till I hit the DEO wall. I sank to the ground. I saw Jemm standing over me. He looked pleased that I was out of ammunition. I sank to the ground preparing to die. All I could think was about Hank.

"Don't kill him." I whispered knowing that Jemm couldn't actually hear me but I had to beg to whoever was listening "Save him." I closed my eyes ready for the killing blow.

I hated using my mind control. But I had to find out where Alex was. I immediately picked up her dying thoughts. She was just below me. I dropped the top of the DEO on Jemm to stop him from killing Alex. Him nearly killing her brought out my vicious side in me. Jemm hadn't been prepared for my attack. I had originally thought of only to knock him unconscious but before I could stop myself I had snapped his neck.

I was panting heavily I was about to turn on the lights when I realized that I was still in my Martian form. I will tell Alex but maybe not right now. I turned back into Hank Henshaw I turned the lights on.

"Alex like I said, I'm _not_ the enemy." I saw relief fall onto her face and before I could turn my powers off completely I heard one more thought from Alex that was so strong I couldn't ignore it.

"He is safe."

I couldn't believe Hank had risked his life to save me. He had a lot of explaining to do, but I trusted him now. Probably even a bit more than before. I also realized that I still cared for him in a way that I know isn't at all professional.

I saw with relief that Kara had regained her powers. I left her a quick voice mail telling her that I was alright and would see her soon. I put my phone down, I spotted Hank talking to some of the other agents. After he walked away I followed him I had quite a few questions for him, and this time there was no getting out of answering them.

"You're probably wondering how I got out of a pair of locked handcuffs." He said when I walked in, it was like he could read my mind.

"For starters." I answered plainly wondering how he actually did get out of those handcuffs.

"Only one other living person knows the truth. Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked

I just looked at him. He probably already knew that was an unnecessary sentence. He gave a small sigh knowing that there was no way out of this.

"I am _not_ Hank Henshaw." He said Hanks name with a lot of venom like he hated it. "He died the same night as your father." He started to go onto the next part of his explanation like a story teller would and in a way this was a story.

I didn't interrupt him at all but one part was really worrying me. How the _hell_ did he look exactly like Hank Henshaw? He dropped out after he told me with tears in his eyes that he had promised Dad to protect me.

"If you're not Hank Henshaw, who are you?" I asked tears had started to fill my eyes not only because I had finally found out how my father had actually died. But I felt so _so_ bad at not trusting Hank well… that wasn't his name. What was his real name?

"I'm am the sole survivor of my planet. The last son of Mars." He turned away like I would be scared of him.

I gawked as I saw my boss Hank Henshaw turn in to an eight foot tall Martian with… was that black armour?

"My name is J'onn J'onzz" I saw it in his eyes there was hope I had seen the very same look in Kara's eyes when we first became close.

"J'onn. J'onn J'onzz." I said rolling it in my mouth it felt oddly… familiar. I saw relief and happiness cross J'onn's face. He looked like he could fly. I chuckled at my own comment. He _could_ fly.

"J'onn I am so sorry for what I did." I whispered

"Alex don't be sorry. You have given me a whole reason to live." He said to me "Thank you." He continued

All I could do was smile. My boss wasn't a traitor he was on a side. Okay I was a bit annoyed that he hadn't told me but I understood why. Before we went out to make sure that the earth wasn't under attack again and J'onn shapeshifted into Hank. I walked up and gave his hand which was about twice my size a quick squeeze.

I looked up to see J'onn giving me a huge smile. I knew I couldn't tell Kara and for the first time ever I actually wanted to keep this secret from Kara it improved my chances on being able to tell Hank well J'onn what I actually felt.

For him. Not for Hank. But for J'onn.


End file.
